


Beyond the Veil

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Quest, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The decision to leave is painful, the years apart long. . . And what, exactly, happens when you cross that veiled abyss which divides the Blessed Realm from Middle-earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 2004

Bilbo:

It's hard, lad. So hard to see you beaten down and weary beyond your years. Too much in pain to stay, too much in pain to go. . . Ah, it's both a blessing and a curse, what the elves have offered you. An escape when all hope is gone -- but at what cost? Yes, we both will surely miss the Shire and our comfy hobbit hole. . . But, you, _you_ have paid most dearly of us all. You leave not only your old life, but half your heart behind. Still, I must say I'm delighted that you've chosen to come with me. I have long missed your smile. I wonder if I might ever see it again?

 

Frodo:

I wonder if I will ever see him again? How strange it will be not to wake up to the sound of his cheerful whistle in the kitchen or garden. Who will remind me now to eat, to sleep, to wrap up warm against the wet and cold? He has followed me nearly all the days of his life -- in happy times and through the wastelands of Mordor. But where I go now, can he ever follow? Will he even want to follow as years fade me from his memory? I can't imagine how life will be without him by my side. What have I done?

 

Sam:

What has he done? How could he leave me? And how could I have done aught else but let him go? He was worn right down to a shadow. . . Oh Lady, please grant him peace and healing. Carry him safe across the sea. Keep him happy with those elf-folk, and Mr. Gandalf, and ol' Mr. Bilbo. . . and grant me the strength to stay on here without him. Make him well! That hope is all I have left now. It will have to be enough.

 

~*~

Bilbo:

I thought we'd lost you, lad. They say fierce storms rage in these seas, but few have ever seen the likes of the storm you weathered last night. I've never seen worry more deeply etched on my old friend Gandalf's brow. All his wizardry and a ship-load of elven magic just barely pulled you through. But, you're a Baggins, my lad. And no finer Baggins ever graced the name. Shhhh. . . rest easy, Frodo. You're safe now. Your illness has passed and with the blessing of the Valar it will never return again. We'll soon cross the Veil -- we'll make shore within a fortnight.

 

Frodo:

Day or night it's all the same to me. I'm tired. I don't like this endless, rolling motion: the sickening plunge of the ship in a trough, the bone-jarring pitch as it rises on a cresting wave. Hobbits were never meant to be at the mercy of so much water. Sam would hate it here. He's not much of a sailor. Still, I do wish that he was here. . . I don't like how small I feel in this big room, how alone I am in this too-large bed. Tell me a story, Bilbo. Tell me one where the hero has won the day and found a safe way home and they all live happily ever after.

 

Sam:

Well, we're almost home. . . Stand easy there, Bill and Strider. You have yourselves some sweetgrass and I'll have myself a pipe. Judgin' from those clouds, we blew in just ahead of some nasty weather. Good thing we'll be tucked up safe tonight. Safe and sound at Bag End. Sure hope them elves can steer a safe path through a storm. They carry a mighty precious cargo. . . Whoa there, Bill, just a tad longer. Ol' Sam needs to think on things a bit. And I can't let Rosie see me cry.

 

~*~

Bilbo:

I can't believe another year has passed. How many does that make now since we first stepped ashore? Time flows so strangely here. . . Flows strange and kind. My Frodo is healed. The wicked scars are vanished, the nightmares gone. Smiles and songs come quick and easy to his lips. Laughter fills his days, and every light step he takes seems set to a music only he can hear. Such a bright, clever lad, he is. So free with his affection, so curious about everything he sees. Happy. I believe that he is happy. But not a day goes by that he doesn't speak _his_ name.

 

Frodo:

Do you think Sam will come today, Bilbo? I've been patient. I've been oh-so-patient. What do you think he's doing? Does he remember me? Look at the flowers I've planted in our garden. Do you think that Sam will like them? They've wilted a bit, but he'll know how to fix that, won't he? Oh Bilbo, come see the robin's nest. There are three eggs in there. I've counted them twice. Could we take a picnic basket out to the cliff? Maybe a ship will come today. . .

 

Sam:

Well, that's that then. I've said all of my good-byes. The road is waitin' for these old legs of mine to set out on it, and the way won't get no shorter for my dilly-dallyin' here. I'm coming, Mr. Frodo. I said I would, and your Sam never broke a promise he made to you. I don't mean to start now. But will you know me when you see me? Will I know you? You ain't aged none in my mind. I see you now as I saw you last: standin' there all fair and brave, a faint smile on your lips as you turned one final gaze back to me. . .

 

~*~

Bilbo:

The ship has docked. I hope they get that gangplank down soon -- I don't know how much longer I can keep hold of Frodo's hand. He's simply _vibrating_ with excitement and anticipation. Perhaps if I lift him up so he has a better view?

Two little arms wrap warmly around my neck. Dark curls tickle my cheek, and I swear the sky itself is jealous of those two-so-blue, dancing eyes.

“Sam. . . Sam. . . Sam. . .” he chants blissfully.

Oh, my.

Sam.

How will I ever explain this to Sam? How will I explain the shedding of the years as we passed through the Veil? I feared for awhile there that Frodo might disappear on us altogether. Certainly, having to acquire diapering skills at this stage of my life was not something I had ever anticipated-- nor had Gandalf either. But, thankfully, the years began moving forward for us once again. Moving slowly, it is true, but moving nonetheless. And such wonderful years they've been. Lacking but one thing -- _one person_ \-- to make the wonder complete.

And there he is. That must be Sam. He looks so tiny and lost standing there in a forest of long elf legs. As soon as they've finished debarking, we'll make our way across and --

“No, Frodo! Wait!”

“Saaaammmmmmm!!!!!”

Quicksilver quick, that lad. And here comes that rascal Sam, no better than Frodo at waiting a single second more. It's under the gate with him and he's making a beeline for Frodo as fast as his chubby little legs will carry him.

“Fwodo!!! Fwodo!!! Fwodo!!!”

Confusticate it! I should have known. . . Frodo and I weren't the only mortals to pass through that blessed Veil.

Ah well, at least I've missed the diaper stage with this one. But I'm sure the pair of them will put the grey back in my hair in no time.


End file.
